sinnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Charles
Matthew David Charles (born May 23, 1997) is the most commonly known member of the modern Sinners. Charles is known for his trend setting, his fingering of an obese female and his possession of a 2003 Commodore VY Wagon. Charles currently works at McDonald's and resides at home with his mother and her reclusive partner, Dale Emmert. History Early Life and Formation of the Sinners (1997-2012) Brought up in the heart of Elizabeth, side by side with fellow Sinner Liam Neville. The two grew a passion for skateboarding which resulted in them forming friends with fellow Sinners at the Local Skatepark in the founding days of the Sinners. Always been a well organized kid, this is how he managed his position of the group ''The Ringleader. '' Lone-Wolf Sinner (2012-2013) 2012, a year what is known as the Prime of the Sinners due to the multiple parties every weekend and an all round classic year. As for Matt, this was a year when other members of the Sinners discovered an unknown disliking to Chaz. He was reguarly "dogged" out by fellow members and left to his own devices to find something to do with his Saturday Nights. Besides these troubles, all conflict was restored and balance has been brought to the Sinners continuing in to 2013. A Wolf's Demise (2013-2014) Due to his Father's (David Charles) famous drinking abilities of being able to drink a carton without a breath, formal after party seemed like a great opportunity for Charles to rise to his father's level. With 6 coronas, 10 double blacks and 1 SunnyVale Fruity Lexia 4L Cask, he was well on his way to a good night. Prior to the formal he had already downed 6 turps and was "lovin' it". By 1am, the famous After Party had arrived held at the Grindlay Residence in Two Wells. With his newly purchased Beer Bong, Chazzy C decided it would be a good idea to down 8 within 20 minutes. About 30 minutes later, he his head on a table speaking an unknown language. After a power chuck and the party drawing to the close, reoccuring Bus Driver arrived to pick me up the Sinners and a wild night ended. In an interview in 2014, Charles tells us "I can't remember a lot but it was fucking dank". What comes next? (2014 - Present) Like a majority of Sinners, Chaz is currently undertaking his Year 12 Studies and on the verge of what the Sinners can hope to be the greatest weekend of their lives, Schoolies 2014. After school, Matthew is undecided what to do, with frequent joking of becoming a groundskeeper at Xavier College (which we hope he doesn't). The only thing he is certain of is what ever he endeavors in he hopes to have the Sinners by his side and continue to knock back cartons with the fullas. Rap Career In 2011, Charles began to believe he had the ability to rap. Following in the footsteps of Australian icon, 360, Charles began writing raps and searching for potential locations to record an EP. Using his iPhone 3GS, Charles recorded many demos for his SoundCloud page. One of the songs made its debut during a time where many Sinners were participating in a media class at school. When hearing the track, Hayden Burke and Liam Neville 'pissed' themselves laughing, and received daggers from Charles following the conclusion of the class. It was at this point, Charles decided he needed to go 'bigger and better' in terms of his recording process. In November 2011, Charles partnered with failed musician, Hayden Burke, who obtained a home studio. Over the course of one night, the two recorded various tracks. All of which were terrible. A single was released on Bandcamp on December 8, 2011. The single was entitled 'Know You' featured Burke in the chorus. The song was mocked and ridiculed by every single living person who heard a fragment of the piece. Charles attempted to return to his career in 2012, when returning to Burke's house for an additional session. The track recorded was Charles' attempted comeback and was even more horrible than the rest of the songs. At this point in time, Charles vowed to never rap again, until his voice matured. To this day, Charles' music remains on Burke's hard drive, waiting for a release in 2014.